A Friend's Pain
by Twin Wavelength
Summary: A JunpeiXMinako friendship oneshot. A collabrative effort between me and daydreamer62. Please R R!


**daydreamer62: yo my faithful readers!**

**Twin Wavelength: what readers?**

**DD62: bite me.**

**TW: so anyway this is a collaborative effort between me and dingleberry over there.**

**DD62: oh snap! You did NOT just go there fishbowl!**

**TW: anyway…**

**Minako: Twin Wavelngth and daydreamer62 do not own Persona 3 Portable or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><em>What's wrong with me?<em>

I couldn't help but think this as my words sunk in. Minako stared at me blankly, her face an unreadable mask. For a moment no one spoke then she smiled tenderly at me.

"Stupei, what the hell?" Yukari scowled at me.

I shrugged and started after Mitsuru and Akihiko. Fuuka, Yukari, and Minako trailed after me.

"Are you okay Minako-chan?" Fuuka asked, always the one to worry.

"I'm fine, just tired." Minako replied. Of course, she never wants anyone to worry about her. That's one of her flaws I couldn't help but pick out.

* * *

><p>For the next couple of days I ignored Minako whenever she tried to approach me. I'd shrug her off or say something horrible to make her go away. It was killing me to see the hurt in my friend's eyes. But she never showed it for long, tucking the pain away behind a smile. She'd bid me a farewell and walk to class, or wherever she was going to.<p>

It was after exams when I finally managed to get over myself. I realized that I missed our friendship and the serious but friendly conversations we'd had. I asked her for forgiveness and was slightly surprised to get it. But of course, Minako wasn't mad at me, she was just confused as to why I was mad at her. I couldn't put it to words why and just told her it was a misunderstanding. We spent most of the trip to Yakushima rekindling our bond and also working out Yukari's issues.

* * *

><p>I'd finally met the girl of my dreams, then she fell out of my grasp like sand falling out of your down turned hand. I was heartbroken. No one knew my pain, no one had the words to comfort me. No one but Minako. Of course she could relate, I mean she lost her parents ten years ago for crying out loud! How could my pain even compare to that?<p>

"Junpei-kun…" A voice said at my door. After Chidori's death, I'd refused to leave my room. Sure, they'd tried to coax me out of the place, but to no avail. The only one who kept coming back was Minako.

"What do you want?" I asked hoarsely, my voice raw from bawling my eyes out (like a boss of course).

The door creaked open hesitantly. I was surprised to find I had forgotten to lock it and anyone could've came in and dragged me out of here. Guess Minako had convinced them I would come around. Minako poked her head into my room and glanced around. She made a face at the manly odor that emitted from me.

"Okay, first thing go take a shower, then we'll talk."

I grumbled as I trudged to the shower and obeyed our leader's orders. I might feel like crap but I really don't want to face a pissed-off Minako. That girl is scary when she's pissed, even worse than Yukari and Mitsuru combined!

When I returned to my room, I found Minako sitting in my desk chair, waiting patiently. She nodded her approval at the fresh aroma that surrounded me. I had to admit, I felt pretty darn good after that much needed shower.

"Junpei," I knew she was serious because she didn't add the –kun to my name. That could mean BIG trouble for the one she was addressing and unfortunately that person was me. "Don't think you're alone. Everyone here has lost someone precious to them. Now I know you're probably not ready to talk about it yet, but know that we're all here for you."

With her piece said, she stood up and headed for the door. Before she was completely out of the room, she said something that shocked me.

"I felt the same way when Shinji was shot."

* * *

><p><strong>DD62: Guilt mixed with a little sympathy…not bad, not bad.<strong>

**TW: I feel a little bad on how we ended it, but I like it too…**

**DD62: Please review! And check out our other stories!**

**TW: yes, she is that desperate for a review.**

**DD62: HEY! :C**


End file.
